


Beside You

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Has Powers, M/M, Teen Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: seconds before he fell into a raging fire was playing in peter's head on repeat and he felt as nauseous as he did when he saw it.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 5





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen : Bandages

peter gently ran his fingers through jack's hair, the nephilim laid on his side in one of the beds in the avenger compound's infirmary, the back of his hospital gown opened up as his gold feathered wings were materialized due to injury, one of the wings tucked up to his back while the other was laid out and wrapped in bandages, the rest of his wounds bandaged and/or stitched as his grace was lagging with the healing.  
  
peter had told jack that he would take care of toomes alone, but jack had refused and since he could fly, him and toomes had a little fight in the air where peter couldn't reach them; the sight and sound of jack's wing breaking literal seconds before he fell into a raging fire was playing in peter's head on repeat and he felt as nauseous as he did when he saw it.  
  
the brunette tried to focus on the sight of jack's chest moving with each breath and not the fact that the canula in his nose was helping him breathe, or the iv in his non-burned hand that was giving him extreme pain medications that were designed for peter because they learned that jack's grace worked similarly to peter's metabolism in some cases; sucks that they learned that through jack literally vomiting from pain when they had to wrap his wing an hour ago.  
  
jack's eyes were twitching as he fought to keep them open, peter unsure as to why he was fighting rest and he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to jack's head, "go to sleep, jack." he whispered, trying to sound comforting and jack reached up to touch peter's arm, tiredly tugging on peter's sleeve and it took him a few moments to realize what was being asked of him and he carefully laid down on the bed, delicately wrapping his arms around jack and the blonde hunmed lowly with content, cuddling into his chest and peter smiled, kissing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
